


Cross Fit Challenge

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Child! Seth Rollins [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Child Seth Rollins, Confused HBK, Daddy Triple H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Cross Fit Challenge

Cesaro had nearly choked on his food at the sight of a young Seth, Sheamus nearly laughed at the child but Seth smirked, "I WANTED TO CHALLENGE CESARO!!" Cesaro laugh, "What challenge?" then a smirk on the kid's features and spoke, "A cross fit  CHALLENGE!!!!!" then Sheamus stopped laughing, "Seth, are you nuts! YOU ARE A CHILD!" "I don't care!" Seth complain, appeared threatening to throw a tantrum in second. Then Cesaro, the guy who doesn't like the sound of a child throwing a tantrum,then with, "Fine."

* * *

20 minutes of Cross fitting later....

* * *

Triple H and Shawn spotted Cesaro with Seth? Shawn nearly laughed, but Triple H nearly drop his jaw and his coffee, Seth Rollins is a child!?!?!!

Triple H grabbed Seth by wrapping his huge arm around Seth's tiny body and carried him out of the gym with a confused Cesaro.

Then he spoke to Shawn, "Did I win?" Shawn replied, "I believe so." Then the outside was full of Seth's screaming, "Not fair!" and Shawn cover his mouth with a hand to prevent himself from laughing.

 

 


End file.
